


Fictober drabble #8

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode: s07e21 Friendship One, F/M, Fictober 2018, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Joe Carey - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "I know you do."





	Fictober drabble #8

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I know you do."

He follows her in uninvited. She enters the bedroom wordlessly. He sets his jaw; he can wait.

Later she emerges, dress uniform gone, face scrubbed pink around deadened eyes. She shows no surprise at his presence, but then she’s shown no emotion all day.

“Eat,” he says.

Her gaze drifts past the table, seeing something else. “Joe Carey will never eat another meal,” she observes harshly.

“That’s true.” His words offer no comfort, and so she finally lets him hold her.

“Every time I lose another one, I – I want to –.” Her voice finally gives out.

“I know you do.”


End file.
